


You're the best I know

by LadyLicquorice



Series: Bill and Sophia [1]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Piercings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLicquorice/pseuds/LadyLicquorice
Summary: Bill and Sophia wake up together and talk about how Sophia wants to get a nipple piercing. Talking about that kinda makes them horny and they have hot morning sex.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Bill and Sophia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098575
Kudos: 5





	You're the best I know

„Good morning, beautiful..“ Bill pulled her against himself, strong arms wrapping around her waist and chest. His voice was raspy and deep and he placed soft little kisses on every part of her naked skin that he could reach. 

„Hey, gorgeous…mmh. You smell good..“. He chuckled softly, kissing up her neck, dotting her cheeks and her chin with little pecks. When he reached her lips, he propped himself up on one arm, to give her a proper kiss. „I can’t believe that we’ve got this whole weekend for ourselves…I don’t think I wanna leave the bed.“, he mumbled inbetween kisses. 

„Well, we’re just gonna stay then.. enough activities to enjoy right here.“, she smirked, eyes sparkling. „Although, there is one thing that I wanna do later. And it might, uhm.. interfere with some of those fun activities.“

„Hmm?“, he looked at her with raised eyebrows, slightly confused. 

„I wanna get a nipple piercing.“ She watched carefully as the expressions on his face changed while his brain processed the information. After a couple of seconds, he landed on appreciative yet slightly scared, mixed with a tiny smirk. „Whoa. I.. did not expect that.“ He laughed. „I have to admit, I didn’t know I was into that, but my dick clearly just decided that I am. Uhm..I.. not that you need my approval, but I think I could see that on you and I might like it. But..“ He softly squeezed her left boob. „Isn’t that insanely painful for weeks?“

„I don’t think it is. At least I’ve heard from more than a few people that it’s not too bad. So.. really? You would be into the look?“ She looked down at her tits, Bill’s huge hand still on her, softly stroking over her silky skin. She smiled up at him. „Because.. I’ve kinda fancied one for a while. And, you know that I would do it anyway, no matter your opinion..“, she winked and laughed. „But it would still mean a lot if you liked it, too.“

„I do, I really like the idea. I…“ he intently looked at her boobs, giving each of her nipples a little kiss. „They would look great with a little gold thingy.. gold looks so good on your skin.“ he smiled at her. „I would just be worried about the pain, honestly. And like.. for how long would I have to keep my hands off them?“, he asked, almost pouting.  
„I don’t know babe.. but I would only get one side, I think, so there’d be still a boob left for you to fondle.“, she laughed. „What’cha think..left or right?“

„I think left.“ He studied her tits, cupping them and lightly pinched her left nipple between two of his fingers. „Yup, left.“ He smirked up at her, continuing to pinch and roll her nipple, enjoying how she closed her eyes, breath hitching a little. She pulled him towards her face until their lips touched, both of them already a little worked up from the piercing talk and nipple teasing. „Alright then, left it is..“, she said softly, breathing quickly. Her pussy was wet, probably already soaking through the black lace panties that she’d put back on last night before going to sleep. She could feel Bill’s hard dick press into her hip, his breathing as quick as hers, heart pumping strongly in his chest.

„Fuck, Soph.. I wanna fuck you.“ He cupped her face with one hand, the other trailing downwards, giving the soon to be pierced left nipple a flick that made her twitch before drawing circles on her belly, slowly inching lower. 

„Yeah, fuck, I’m so horny right now. I love when you play with my boobs.. what…oohh. What did you have in mind?“, she moaned, turning more towards him so she could palm his cock through his boxers. „Off with these, now.“  
He complied, pulling his briefs down and throwing them to the side where they flopped on the bedroom floor. He proceded to slide down Sophia’s panties, impatiently huffing when they caught on her ankles before he yanked them off. She laughed, sitting up and crawling towards him so that they knelt opposite each other in the middle of the bed. He trailed his hands down her arms, from her chest to her waist to her hips, drinking in her beauty. She was all caramel skin, curvy yet visibly athletic, small breasts perky and so, so pretty to him. 

He grabbed her at her thighs, lifting her up and holding her against him. She wound her legs around his hips, grinding her pussy on his cock. „I want you to eat my pussy..“, she panted into his mouth. He kissed down her neck, gently licking over her nipples, before he suddenly tipped her backwards and threw her down onto the mattress. She gasped upon landing on the soft sheets and it took less then a second before he was between her legs, face hovering above her clit. He held onto her thigh tightly with one hand, holding her hips down with the other and looked at her with a smug grin, one eyebrow cocked. „Fuck, c’mon…“, she groaned, sliding a hand into his hair, gently pulling him towards her pussy.  
She was dripping wet and he didn’t waste any more time, diving in and devouring her. He was equal parts gentle and rough with his tongue and his fingers, and the anticipation of not knowing what came next felt like heaven. He hummed deeply, three fingers pounding deep inside her pussy and his mouth on her clit, moving his other hand up to her tits, finding her left nipple and pinching hard. She came with a moan so raspy that it was almost silent, bucking her hips under his ministrations, causing him to use all his strength to hold her down so he could coax her through her orgasm, tongue licking softly around her clit and fingers almost still inside her. 

Once she came down a little, breath slowing, he kissed the outer lips of her pussy, her thighs and her hipbones while slowly extricating his fingers from her clenching vagina. Still kneeling between her spread legs, he looked down. „So pretty, Soph. You got the most gorgeous pussy..“. She exhaled a little laugh, still buzzing from her orgasm, and coaxed him towards her with a gesture of her dainty hand.  
He crawled up to her, leaning down to kiss her. She could taste herself on his tongue and it never failed to turn her on again, knowing what that gorgeous mouth just did. Bill’s cock stood proudly between his legs, slightly curved and touching against his belly. „You know, you’ve got the most pretty dick I’ve ever seen..did I ever tell you that?“ He laughed, shaking his head. „Well now you have.. what do you want me to do with it?“ She contemplated, reaching out to wrap her hand around his length, softly pumping him. „I want you to sit on my chest and let me suck you.“ He closed his eyes and moaned softly, whispering a ‚fuck, yes…‘ before climbing onto her chest. 

He placed his thick thighs on either side of her, scooting upwards until his dick could reach her mouth. With both hands on her cheeks, he lifted her head up and guided his cock between her lips. She began licking and sucking, holding onto Bill’s hips to pull herself up to get him deeper into her mouth while he slightly thrusted into her. His thrusts were gentle, but the grip that he had on her face was strong and leading. „Fuck, Soph..“, he hissed when she sucked particularly hard, taking her right hand to help her jerk his full length.  
It didn’t take long until he was panting and moaning, hips stuttering and thighs squeezing her from both sides. „Fuck babe, I’m gonna cum, shit.. I wanna cum on your tits“, he said, voice deep. „Fuck yeah, c’mon…“, she pushed him backwards a little and pushed herself away from him at the same time so that her chest was freed from under him. He bent down to kiss her while she jerked his dick until he moaned into her mouth, kiss growing sloppy as he came and painted her chest in splatters of white. 

He kept his mouth on hers while he came down and his breathing slowed, kissing softly and slowly while he came down from his high. He sat up, looking at the piece of art he created all over her tits. He grinned, winking at her before he got up, grabbed a wet towel from the bathroom and returned to the bed, gently wiping her chest clean.  
„You ready to go again?“, he smirked, climbing back on the bed after dropping the towel. She laughed. „Mhh, yes! Oh my god.. you’re the best.“  
He trailed his index finger down her belly, stopping right before he reached her clit. „I know.“

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. :) 
> 
> Leave me a comment if you like. Love!
> 
> NOTE: This is a work of complete fiction.


End file.
